


thorns

by sp_spaceboy



Series: immortality is always more fun with friends [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, FAHC, Fake AH Crew, Gen, Immortal Fake AH Crew, Immortality, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22595389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sp_spaceboy/pseuds/sp_spaceboy
Summary: Fiona is a rose. Slowly, she gains thorns.
Relationships: Fiona Nova & Geoff Ramsey
Series: immortality is always more fun with friends [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625860
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56





	thorns

She was a rose.

Geoff first found her when he was twenty-eight and she was seventeen—she was small, skinny, and frail yet somehow still able to kick enough ass to stay alive.

She had a gun pointed at him; her face was smeared with makeup, her clothes were large and torn, and her heels were split and broken. She was shielding a ragged black backpack.

Geoff raised his hands and slowly sat on the ground, criss cross. The last thing he needed was to get shot.

“You want some bread?” He asked softly. With an open hand, he gestured to a small bag he was carrying.

“On the ground,” she whispered, jerking the handgun towards the concrete between them.

Geoff complied without hesitation; the paper bag was gently placed down for her.

It was a half of a baguette from the bakery a couple blocks up. It was fresh from that morning. It cost him three bucks—not much for him. Possibly much more for her.

She came forward a few steps, gun still trained on Geoff’s skull, and took the bread. She stepped back to her original spot, and then she tore into it. She was ravenous, hungry like the wolf.

Geoff swore he saw tears.

Geoff met her next when he was still twenty-eight and she was eighteen. She was being thrown out of a car, clothes and makeup askew. She cursed after the vehicle as it drove off with no remorse. She was slurring her words and swaying to a song that wasn’t playing. Half of her muddled shouts weren’t in English.

He gave her a water bottle this time.

He slipped into the corner store less than ten feet away. He grabbed a bottle, slammed some cash on the counter, and left.

She came up to him with less hesitation this time.

Upon receiving it, she chugged it, burped, and then stumbled back into her alley, clutching her backpack to her chest.

Geoff’s heart broke a little—she was still so young.

Geoff caught sight of her during a heist.

It was a bank robbery—standard, routinely, normal.

She was watching from down the street as the crew loaded the getaway car. She looked fascinated.

He took a stack of twenties—the dumbasses wouldn’t notice, they had more than enough—and snuck it to her.

“Be careful,” he said to her.

She smiled for the first time.

Geoff met her next when he was twenty-nine and she was still eighteen. She showed up at the penthouse, their advertisement in hand. _SHARPSHOOTER WANTED FOR HIRE._

She was an incredible shot.

Geoff made her move in to keep her off the streets. He gave her a room and fed her like all the others. He helped her decorate her room; blankets and throw pillows for the bed, posters for the walls.

She would come home at ungodly hours of the morning, inebriated and stumbling. She always brought something home—money, booze, drugs—packed away in her black backpack.

Geoff would find her heels and coat right at the door, blocking the way. She wasn’t too far from them, most often on the couch. She thankfully hadn’t died like Jimi yet.

He pulled out all of his hangover cures for her: greasy breakfast, almonds, green tea, water.

She would leave again at nine at night. Lather, rinse, repeat.

He worried for her safety.

Geoff searched ceaselessly when she didn’t come home one night.

He tracked her phone to a shitty, rundown apartment and broke in with his Deagle loaded and ready to fire.

She was bound and gagged, clothes torn from her and makeup destroyed. She sobbed when she saw him.

He shot the man that took her and brought her home.

She didn’t talk for a week. She didn’t let anyone touch her or anything she owned. She locked herself away for all hours of the day except for mealtime, in which she ate by herself in a separate room.

Geoff bought her a baguette one morning. She cried.

Geoff shielded her when he was thirty and she was nineteen. He took a bullet to the stomach, but he shot back two.

It took him a week before he was back to normal. She scarcely left his side.

Geoff bought her a Barrett M82 when she turned twenty. It was one of the best models he could find for her.

They all celebrated on the roof of the penthouse; they laughed and drank and talked for hours. They were a family.

Geoff was thirty-one when she went missing.

Her bed was empty when he went to bring her down for breakfast, the covers strewn about. There were little droplets of blood on the wooden floor.

He spent every day looking for her.

Geoff was thirty-three when he found her in a warehouse across town; she was bloody and bruised and scarred beyond reason.

She never recovered.

Gunshots rang from her room. He found her sitting in a pool of her own blood, sobbing. She had four bulletholes in her forehead.

She was like the rest of them.

She got her first headstone after a heist ended bloodier than anticipated. A cop nailed her in the back twice. She acted perfectly.

Geoff carried her to the car, trying not to laugh.

They broke after they’d driven away.

He’d never seen her laugh so much.

**_Fiona Nova_ **

**_1996-20XX_**

**_A loving daughter and sister._ **

**_A ray of light in the darkness._ **

She laughed when she read it for the first time.

“It looks real.”

“In a way, it is,” Geoff replied, smiling back.

She visited her grave weekly and put flowers down. She dressed in all black and carried a parasol with her. The others teased her about it, but Geoff knew they admired the work she put into it.

Geoff was thirty-five and she was twenty-four when they celebrated her sixth year as a sniper for the crew.

They stayed up until dawn.

She had a family now, and that could never be taken away.

They were her thorns.


End file.
